


RECKLESS PLEASURE [trafalgar law x oc] - HIATUS/RE-WRITING

by cyphermellow



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Greek Mythology AU, NSFW, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Romance, Slow Build, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphermellow/pseuds/cyphermellow
Summary: SYPNOSIS IN PROGRESS....One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	RECKLESS PLEASURE [trafalgar law x oc] - HIATUS/RE-WRITING

Hello, this is your author. I’m currently re-working on fixing this story that I love very much, as well as some other works of mine. When I’m ready to post back again, I hope you’ll read this back again. Thank you for your support.   
  


-cyphermellow. 


End file.
